Cowboys and Space Toys
by FanFicAddict02
Summary: Brought along by one of Andy's rambunctious play-times, the day in Andy's bedroom is captivated by the Ultimate Battle between those of the Old West and those from the great depths of Space. A light-hearted two-shot. Enjoy!


_Cowboys and Space Toys._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Brought along by one of Andy's rambunctious play-times, the day in Andy's bedroom is captivated by the Ultimate Battle between those of the Old West and those from the great depths of Space. A light-hearted two-shot. Enjoy! **

A/N Perhaps a slightly overused prompt for a FanFic, but I just needed to do an interpretation of my own idea just to set myself at peace. This came to me as inspiration a few days ago when a sudden thought crossed my mind: Cowboys or Space toys? (Obviously :P) A/N

~X~X~X~

"Buzz Lightyear!" A shrill tone fawned from way back in the distance at the other end of the dirt-road street. The Space Ranger, specialised in Hero Work all the way from the great depths of Star Command, turned on his heels to the direction of the town hall where he spotted the mayor's daughter, who was recognized especially for her voluntary work as a Shepherdess at the local farm, trotting towards him shyly.

Her pink silky dress embroidered from the finest materials in town wrung in her delicate hands. A blue crook was wedged between her forearm and hips, dangling this-way-and-that with each step she took. Quite suddenly one thought crossed Buzz's mind:_ This must be important. _

"Oh, Buzz Lightyear!" She came to a stop in her pacing a metre-or-so before him, her breath coming out in short, breathless pants to regain her composure. Her slender blonde locks spread about all over the place in natural object to the physical test she'd just been put through, a slight rush of heat touching her cheeks with tender hands. "You're not going to fathom what happened!" The negligent appearance, the demeaning outburst - something _must_be wrong.

"Yes, ma'am? What is it, ma'am?"

She was still working tirelessly to compose herself with her chequered panting. "Well, sir, I thought best to come to you for help because space men - in particular trained officers of Universal Law like _you_- are always better at working with crime than regular people here in the Old West and-"

Buzz's thoughts were reeling at trying to keep up with the splintered information. He held up his hands, pausing her a few moments and held them up until it looked as though she'd calmed down a little. "Now, Miss Peep, would you mind repeating yourself? I regret to inform you that I failed in my goal to make out a single word of what you just said."

"Evil Doctor Pork-chop and his Evil Minion, One-Eyed Bart, have captured the Sheriff! And he needs _your_help!" She drawled, stepping closer. "After all, you are a Space Cadet - you have far more chance beating the bad-guys than dear Woodrow has at the moment."

"I see your point."

"Oh, you've just got to help us!" Buzz Lightyear was already at it. "I think I saw Evil Doctor Pork-chop's ship take off near my farmland!" She paused a moment for breath, leaning her bodyweight on her firmly held crook. "Oh, he looked so scary Buzz - you have to be careful!"

The Space Ranger started to head off in the general direction, daring not to look back even as the Shepherdess watched him take off with worried eyes, glimmering with the light of the everlasting sun. "Please be cautious, though!" She warned. Buzz nodded a response as he strolled. "And remember: He's armed with _monkeys_!"

"I will, ma'am."

…

"Mwhahahahahaha!" One-Eyed Bart let his gloved finger linger over the_ Big-Red_ button, his insides curling in anticipation at letting the monkeys drop to the Earth a thousand feet below. He looked to his hostages, grinning a crisp smile in their direction. This was for them - to watch their precious Space Ranger die a death by monkeys, to look as the _Bad-Guys_simply admired from a distance as their great arch-nemesis and his Deputy had their spirits fall into a million pieces at the sight of their beloved colleague's death.

Trapped in the circular force-field suspending down to the floor from the centre of the room, Sheriff Pride and his Deputy, a skilled Bazooka Jane, struggled against their bonds and gags. Thrashing endlessly at the only obstacles in their way in the tempting hopes of inflicting their own forms of justice upon these delinquent outlaws, One-Eyed Bart and his Partner in Crime, it would only be a short matter of time before they realized that all attempts of escape were useless.

They were goners.

"Our old friend, Buzz Lightyear, doesn't know a thing." Evil Doctor Pork-chop chuckled at his pal's side. A large TV screen hung above his head, the glass showing no one more than their old time friend rocketing through the desert on his rocket boots, his cutting wings glittering in the rushing daylight. Heading right into a trap the all-too famous Buzz Lightyear was too idiotic to foretell. "Any moment from now, his travel will embark right forth into our trap." The pernicious villain snickered devilishly. "And _then_who's going to be a sorry little Space Man?"

A mad corruption to the serenity sounded behind the two foes. The Evil Doctor Pork-chop and his long-time partner in crime One-Eyed Bart both turned again to the force field, watching their hostages commence in battle where they sat on the hard floor with their electric bonds restricting movement of their limbs. They let out ghastly laughs of pity. "I think they look a bit _Down in the Dumps_, don't you think, Doctor Pork-chop?"

The redheaded cowgirl threw her back down against the Sheriff's, urging him to stand up to the situation like the Noble Cowboy he was. In one desperate attempt to show forth an act of defiance, Sheriff Woody thrashed his head from side to side to slowly edge the gag from his mouth. Evil Doctor Pork-chop and his best pal One-Eyed Bart scrutinized him in mild humour. The Sheriff spat out his gag with the rest of the strength he had left, panting for breath. "You'll-" The words failed him through his exhaustion. Heavy breaths sounded through the air, leaving an impatient Bazooka Jane's face to sink at retaining the urge to roll her eyes. "You'll never get away with this, Evil Doctor Pork-chop!"

Evil Doctor Pork-chop smirked slyly underneath his Black Hat of Evilness, chuckling like a mad lunatic. The poison in his smile sent all good angels in the room to panicked retire, his laugh scaring them out of their wits first. He really was the True Villain of Davisville. Woody's eyes went wide by his actions. "That's **_Mr._** Evil Doctor Pork-chop to _you_."

"You said it, pal!"

A muffle from behind the Sheriff brought Woody's eyes to the side. The two malevolent foes watched with fortitudinous smiles on their faces as the redheaded cowgirl struggled to free the gag from her mouth. She was sat back to back with the Sheriff, her hands caught behind her, determined to put up a fight with her restraints and the force-field they were both trapped inside. She looked completely _ridiculous._

After a while she lifted her verdant green eyes, toppled with abhor to the situation, and narrowed her gaze. Even in spite of the over-provoking fact that she most likely would _not_come out of this situation alive, she still fumbled with the restraints. Woody at her side let out a sigh. It was all so obvious now - and Buzz Lightyear was heading straight into a trap.

"Any moment now, your good friend will be the victim to our new weapon." Evil Doctor Pork-chop added, pausing and sending a wink in Bart's direction.

"Prepare to witness…_The Monkey Experiment_!"

Woody's eyes widened. "No! You can't do this!"

The cowgirl managed to spit out the gag. "Not the monkeys! Anything but them!"

Evil Doctor Pork-chop was struck with an idea. "You know what?" He asked, his lips perching into a wicked grin. "I think I might take you're opinion into account." He looked to One-Eyed Bart, who appeared clairvoyant to his idea, and continued. "It would be far more entertaining to instead watch him gaze upon the two of you as _you're attacked by monkeys._" He seemed rather complacent with this idea, until something else came to his mind. "Oh, but that wouldn't be so much fun, now, would it?"

Woody and Jessie eyed him fearfully. "What are you talking about, Pork-chop."

"Hey!" Evil Doctor Pork-chop snapped. "As I reminded you, it's _Mr. Evil Doctor_ Pork-chop to you!" Their overweight enemy settled back a little bit, pondering over quite a nice thought in his head. "Anyway, as I was saying, your friend wouldn't watch you for long now, would he?" Fear became prominent in both the expressions of the Sheriff and his Deputy. "After all, Space Rangers are much better than cowboys, aren't they?" He watched their expressions drop. "And stronger, _too_. He_ might_actually put up a fight."

"Oh no!" The Sheriff exclaimed, just as the imaginary world fell apart.

"Andy!" A startled young child drove his gaze to his bedroom door in fright. There, stood his mother with a little Molly at her side, the infant's blonde locks especially curly that day. "We're going over to your Grandma Caren's for lunch today, remember? So get ready to leave, Love, we'll be heading off any second."

Andy's expression lit like a light in the dark. "Oh, boy!" He proclaimed gleefully. "I just love going to Grandma Caren's!"

As Andy left, Woody's thoughts were focused on one thing:

_-'I'm not a weak cowboy, am I?'-_

…

A short, tenuous voice disrupted the Space Ranger from his chain of thought. "Buzz?"

Chequered in his reaction, the space toy turned warily on his heels not sure whether he should or not. His first innovation was to leg it out of there in response to the sudden cut to the quiet, but then thought better of it when his common knowing broke through, just all so daring to be a seed shooting up a path into a voluptuous willow - to make that final leap from being spare parts to a rocket soaring into open space. The Space Ranger eyed his adversary warily, spacing his mind to absorb the appearance of this new voice in his subconscious. "Yes?"

Rex looked down to the ground quickly, not too sure of how to act. He'd been told many-a-time that it was all right to voice your thoughts out into the open - to speak with the autonomy of being a recipient of No Judgement - (as long as they wouldn't harm or hurt anyone's feelings, of course), but distributing his confidence to his words was a whole other kettle of fish. "Well -" Buzz waited patiently, holding the façade up high over his expression. "I was just wondering…"

The Tyrannosaurus Rex of Little Confidence parted with his words, letting his thoughts meander off into the distance to become lost with cries of forsaken silence and in the eerie activity of the rest of the other toys in Andy's bedroom. Buzz tried his best to urge them on. "Yes?"

"Well, Andy's play-time made me wonder, what are the advantages of being a Space toy?"

Buzz was taken aback. "Well… I suppose-"

He was cut off by another voice. "Oh, there are many bonuses to being a Space toy, Rex." Buzz turned his eyes to Woody, who stood smugly at the dinosaur's side. "But nothing can compete to being a old fashioned Western."

The Space Ranger was shocked. "Are you sure about that, Woody?" Confusion overwhelmed him. "I mean - I thought being a Space toy was good, too?"

"It is, Buzz." Woody said, merely. "But I'm just saying, nothing can beat a cowboy."

Buzz had no idea this happened, but before he knew what he was about to do, the competitive instincts within him were beginning to show through. "Well, I don't mean to offend you in any way, Woody. But how can you prove that?" Woody stepped back, considerably off-put by Buzz's words. "After all, none of us know what it's like to be another kind of toy."

"No, I agree." Another voice intercepted. Buzz retained the urge to roll his eyes once he tracked the voice back down to Potato-Head. "But I think a competition between the two 'best' toys in Andy's room would help prove it."

Unfortunately for them, over half the room had heard their conversation. And to add to it, all seemed quite complacent with the idea.

A/N A bit absurd, I know :P Hopefully, this should be a two-shot, so I hope you enjoyed the opening chapter ^^ T'is just something different for a change, y'know?

~x~FanFicAddict02


End file.
